


sun kissed

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Other, Reading, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Aziraphale could not catch a break!Or; ineffable spouses spend a day at the beach and a certain demon will not let a certain angel spend the entire day reading





	sun kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing an angsty fic but its really hard for me to write, mostly because angst is not my forte. 😅 Here's a quick, fluffy one to pre-apologize for the next! ♥️

Aziraphale was always diligent to lock the door to their small cottage. Crowley liked to be the first in the car to watch her bustling around in the garden to make sure she didn't forget anything. 

She was cute always, but especially today, the demon noticed. She wore that baby blue swim suit with the white hat that flopped all around her almost-white curls. She smiled brightly as she walked to the car, dropping the key into her little tote bag along with her book and their towels. 

"You have everything, love?" Crowley asked and she nodded kissing her on the cheek sweetly. 

The cottage was a twelve minute drive from the ocean and they listened to the radio the entire way. It was a beautiful August day and Crowley had woken up wanting some sun and who was Aziraphale to pass up a day at the beach with her lover? 

When she parked, Crowley hopped out of the car and beamed upon finding that the beach was empty. "Oh, Crowley, this is perfect," Aziraphale beamed, "did you have anything to do with this?" 

"No! Honest, angel, we just had good luck." She promised and Aziraphale mostly believed her, "but I can't promise that I won't make sure it stays like this."

Aziraphale rolled her eyes playfully, "yeah, that sounds more like you." 

Crowley set their bags down close to the shore while Aziraphale went to work setting up an umbrella that she could read under. Once finished with the setup, she plopped down on the towel and began digging for her current read. 

Crowley tossed the baggy shirt that she was wearing into the tote and the angel smiled at the swimsuit that she'd chosen. It was a simple, black bikini with wide straps and a very small red-yellow-pink-white floral print. It wasn't Aziraphale's favorite of her's, but it certainly was stunning and Crowley adored wearing it. 

"You're not going to sit there all day and read, are you?" Crowley asked, now sitting on her own towel rubbing sunblock over her arms and chest. 

"Well, yes, I was planning on it.." 

Crowley rolled her eyes but kissed her cheek anyways, "please at least put sunscreen on, darling, we're no match for a burn." 

Aziraphale smiled, setting her book face down in the sand and accepting the bottle. Crowley took her sunglasses off and set them in the bag, turning towards the water when Aziraphale grabbed her hand. 

"I just wanted to see your eyes for a moment," she admitted almost sheepishly. 

Crowley couldn't suppress a fond smile as their eyes met for a while before leaning down and taking the angels lips in a swift kiss. Aziraphale hummed happily into the kiss and rested her hands on Crowley's shoulders. 

"You should join me," she tried once again, but Aziraphale simply pecked her lips and shook her head. 

"I might in a bit, dear. It's just that it's hardly ten o'clock and I imagine the water will be freezing and-" 

Crowley cut her off again with a quick peck and hummed, "fine, fine, enjoy your read, my love."

Aziraphale smiled from her seat as the other sauntered towards the shore. She was right, the water was cold - but it woke Crowley right up. The feeling of salt water on her legs would forever be the best thing about living on earth (aside from her angel, of course). As she ventured further out into the ocean, Crowley grew bored and needed Aziraphale company.

She'd only been swimming for (maybe) forty minutes when she made her way back up the beach. She wormed her soggy self into the angel's lap like a house cat would and nuzzled into her neck. 

"Oh for- Crowley!" She scolded, "You have your own towel, why must you sit on me and get me wet?"

Crowley only shrugged flippantly. "Because I wanted attention, I suppose," she ventured. 

Aziraphale tried not to smile, marking her page and setting the book aside, "well who am I to starve you of attention, hmm?"

Crowley grinned, snuggling into her happily as Aziraphale wrapped her arms around the snake-girl. 

"You want me to get in the water, don't you?" 

Crowley chuckled, "You don't have to, but if you don't then I'm going to stay up here. It's no fun by myself." 

Crowley was aware that she sounded like a needy child, but she didn't even bother to correct herself. She just wanted to be with the angel all day, no matter where they were.

"Alright," Aziraphale finally agreed, "let's get in." 

The demon visibly beamed, kissing her angel on the cheek and standing. She held a hand out and Aziraphale held it, standing and following Crowley to the water. Her initial guess had been right - the water was freezing! 

"Oh, good God, Crowley, how do you enjoy this cold water?!" She asked as her toes cramped up and she gripped Crowley's hands tightly. 

Crowley just smiled and shrugged, "It's not bad once you get used to it." 

Aziraphale made a vague noise and Crowley rolled her eyes. She ducked down then, tossed the angel over her shoulder and walked into the deep. 

"Crowley!" She scolded but was unable to hold in a fit of giggles, "Crowley put me down or so help me-" 

"Oh? You want to get down? Into the cold water?" She teased and Aziraphale smacked her shoulder with a huff.

"No," she decided, "don't you dare put me down out here." 

She maneuvered herself until her legs were wrapped around Crowley's hips and she was clinging to her neck. Crowley chuckled at her when she tried to lower her leg into the water carefully, knowing that Crowley wouldn't dare let go of her until she said. After some time of easing into it, she told had climbed down into the water and was standing on the sand below. 

"See, angel, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Crowley asked the scowling angel. 

"Yes. It was." Aziraphale lied. She was standing somewhat comfortably now that the water came up to her ribs and she was clutching Crowley's hands. 

Crowley wrapped her arms around the angel's waist and pulled her close for a kiss. She tasted like cherry chap-stick and the lemonade she'd been sipping and it made Crowley smile against her lips.

"I love you," She hummed, pulling away and smiling at Aziraphale. 

"As I love you, my dear," Aziraphale said sweetly and pecked the other's lips once more.

So the spent the day at the beach; splashing, laughing, laying out, reading, kissing, drinking. Neither of them had ever seen a day better than this had been. 


End file.
